


Dragaera drabble

by Lavode



Category: Dragaera
Genre: Drabble, Gen, challengefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavode/pseuds/Lavode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad never learns..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragaera drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dragaera100 community at LJ. Prompt: Iorich.

Once, when I was a kid, I found an iorich's nest by a stream and kicked it to pieces - not out of cruelty, I just wanted to see if the parents would come after me. Some people would say that youthful episode is me in a nutshell. I don't listen to them; I like to think I'm smarter now.

The point is, they never did track me down – so far, that is. Maybe that's why I'm always looking over my shoulder. Maybe it's because of the other nests I've destroyed since.

I should thank them; they've kept me alive.


End file.
